


How can you fairly judge a self-proclaimed God?

by orphan_account



Category: Death Parade (Anime)
Genre: Gen, i just wanted to write something for this fandom, idk where this was going
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 05:43:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4336115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based around the possible cameo from Light in the anime; This is roughly what I imagine Ginti's reaction would be when he finds out that he's been allocated the task of judging the guy who's been making the jobs of the arbiters that much harder by killing a whole load of people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How can you fairly judge a self-proclaimed God?

**Author's Note:**

> What can I say? I got bored and I have a target to write at least one fic for each/most of the fandoms I'm in so this happened.
> 
> I'm taking requests and I need stuff to do, so let me know if there's anything you want me to write.

The elevator doors opened. This action in itself is hardly noteworthy; after all this is what they were designed to do. However something that could be considered significantly more interesting was the scene that they opened to. The normally immaculate bar, whilst still pretty clean, appeared to have streamers draped over every available surface. The smell of alcohol also appeared to be much stronger than usual, but Nona decided not to comment. If the reports were true, Ginti had a good reason to be celebrating.

She walked out of the elevator only to discover that Quin had evidently beaten her to the bar.

“Nona! You heard the good news then?”

Quin raised her glass in a mock toast before downing the contents.

“Hey Ginti, have ya got a refill going?”

“You’ll drain my bar dry at this rate!”

“That has been my intention from the beginning! Now… that refill?”

“Fine, this is your last though.”

“You said that ten glasses ago, I don’t believe you.”

Nona hopped onto a barstool.

“I’ll have a glass of whatever’s leftover.”

The bartender seemed unusually chirpy, and Nona almost wondered if he was beginning to develop emotions. It seemed unlikely, and besides, even a rock would be happy if it had received the kind of news that Ginti had. It was such a shame that she would have to break the bad news.

“So Ginti, about your upcoming judgement…”

This prompted a wolf-like smirk from the arbiter. Despite the fact that he theoretically didn’t have any emotions, it would have been easy to fool the average observer. His eyes glinted with a fire that was usually only reserved for insane dictators and serial killers. Everything about his demeanour oozed a certain level of demonic glee.

“You mean the little shit from Kanto? Me and Quin were just talking about him actually. She was just saying that I should get a few new games especially for him.”

Nona couldn’t help but smile a little. She could afford to indulge his fantasies a little.

“What did you have in mind exactly?”

Ginti’s grin only widened at this.

“Well, we’ve narrowed it down. I’m either going to give him a game of ‘Jenga’ that makes him feel as if he’s rearranging his organs every time he pulls out a brick, or a game of ‘Battleships’ that causes the feeling of a heart attack every time one of his ships is hit.”

Quin butted in.

“Ginti, I may have just had the best idea that any of us has had in over a century. I always knew I was secretly a wise drunk!”

Despite being annoyed at this interruption, the man looked intrigued.

“Go on.”

Quin nodded dizzily, eyes gleaming in a vicious fashion.

“Monopoly.”

Ginti all but jumped in the air.

“Yes! The game that has ruined families for years! We can extend his judgement for days if we want to. We can make him understand just how much extra work he gave us.”

“Also I want to be the car.”

“No, it’s my bar, I get the car. You can be the little dog or something.”

Quin was still nodding enthusiastically.

“Okay whatever, I could bring some of the guys from my department down to make up extra players. We all want to see him voided and I don’t think any of us would say no to helping send him there. Hey, do you think we could rig it so that he keeps getting stuck in jail?”

“Yes! Wait… what if I fix it so that he loses all of his memories whenever he goes to jail? It would be a form of poetic justice and we could keep him playing for as long as we wanted! Can I do that?”

He looked hopefully to Nona, who sighed and ran a finger around the edge of her glass. She should probably tell them before they got even more worked up about it.

“Actually that’s why I’m here. Ginti, I’m afraid you won’t get to play with him.”

The temperature of the room seemed to drop several degrees.

“What do you mean?

Nona downed the rest of her drink before answering.

“Oculus seems to think that we’ve seen enough of this guy’s life to judge him fairly. Which of course means that you don’t need to string this out any more than necessary. You will make the judgement without having any contact with him, other than to guide him to the elevator, which I assume will be sending him straight down.”

Ginti looked less than thrilled; his jaw was slowly clenching and unclenching, and his hands were shaking slightly.

“Look, Ginti, I know you want to make this guy pay for his actions, believe me there are probably guys up in the memory sorting department who’d kill to be in your position, especially with the workload he’s been giving them, but as arbiters we aren’t allowed to express this sort of thing. We are dummies because we aren’t supposed to show bias in any of our judgements. I can’t pretend that he doesn’t have it coming, because he does, but you can’t let that affect the judgement.”

She made a point of examining her fingernails. Hopefully someone else had been tasked with passing this information to the workers in Quin’s department. They could be surprisingly vindictive when they wanted to be.

“More to the point, we aren’t supposed to get too involved with people who’ve used a ‘notebook’. Apparently it irritates the guys downstairs.”

“What has that got to do with anything? And since when does their opinion matter? It’s not as if they actually contribute to anything around here, they mostly just gamble and waste everyone’s time! The most notable thing that any of them has done recently is give a bored teenager the ability to commit mass genocide!”

The shinigami were somewhat of a sore subject amongst the arbiters. They had no clear purpose for existing: humans were perfectly capable of dying on their own, and the few contributions that they did make only served to screw up the system which Oculus and others like him had so carefully crafted.

“I’m aware of that Ginti. But you’re just going to have to suck it up.”

Nona set her glass down and slid off the barstool and strode towards the elevator, which opened almost immediately. Clavis’ sense of timing could be fantastic when it needed to be, and it was probably the only reason why he hadn’t been roped into manning one of the bars yet.

Nona turned to add a final warning.

“Oh and you should probably get a move on with the couple you got in a while ago. The old man will notice if you keep putting it off for too long.”

The elevator doors slid shut.


End file.
